Suzu Taniguchi
Summary Suzu Taniguchi was one of the students who was summoned to another world along with Hajime Nagumo. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-B | 8-B | Low 7-B Name: Suzu Taniguchi Origin: Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest Gender: Female Age: 17, 17-23 in the After stories Classification: Barrier Master |-|Volume 1='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield Creation, Light Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Non-Physical Interaction (Mana can interact with intangible beings such as the illusions in Melusine's Labyrinth which are unaffected by physical attacks), Automatic Translation |-|Post-Orcus='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Air Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, and Perception Manipulation (Even a non-combatant like Aiko could resist Noint's dark magic which brainwashes her opponents. Dark magic influences the target's thoughts and perception) |-|Post-Haltina='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Glyph Creation, Healing, Vibration Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Metamorphosis magic allows the user to manipulate organic substances. Using this ability she can create, control, and bend monsters to her will), Portal Creation (Hajime made collar artifacts enchanted with his Gate Keyholes for her familiars. As a result she can summon them whenever she needs them), Resistance to Heat Manipulation |-|During the War with Ehito='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Illusion Creation Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Kouki Amanogawa) | City Block level (Comparable to Eri Nakamura who could do this) | City Block level (Got far stronger over the course of the series and then after completing the Haltina Labyrinth, Hajime strengthened her equipment by 2x) | Small City level (Comparable to Eri Nakamura) Speed: At least Subsonic (Far superior to a weaker Kouki who could move faster than the eye can see) | FTL (Comparable to Kaori Shirasaki) | FTL (Far faster than before) | FTL+ (Comparable to Eri Nakamura) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (A few dozen times stronger than a normal person) | Superhuman | Superhuman | Class 10 (Comparable to Shea Haulia) Striking Strength: Wall Class | City Block Class | City Block Class | Small City Class Durability: Wall level | City Block level | City Block level | Small City level (Tanked attacks from Eri Nakamura) Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters | Tens of meters | Tens of meters | Tens of meters Standard Equipment: *'Twin Iron Fans:' A pair of iron-ribbed fans, weapons Hajime had customized to suit a barrier master. They are bound to Suzu’s mana and blood, so only she can use them. Naturally they are sturdy and helped Suzu cut down the length of her chants, but in addition, Hajime used evolution magic to enhance any defensive spells channeled through them. Furthermore, the specific abilities of each fan complemented each other. The right fan was used to cast traditional barrier spells, while the left fan could add secondary effects to those barriers, allowing Suzu to use composite magic. Her fans also absorbed trace amount of her mana at all times and stored it for future use, as well as reducing the mana consumption of spells cast with them. *'Boots:' An artifact which had been enchanted with Aerodynamic which allows her to stand on air by creating transparent platforms in the air. *'Airzone:' An artifact which regulates the temperature of the user. Intelligence: Average, though Suzu is very proficient in light and barrier magic. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Language Comprehension:' An ability granted to all those who got summoned. It gives the user the ability to understand any language and be proficient in it. *'Hallowed Ground:' An ability which creates a barrier. *'Hallowed Ground-Bind:' AN ability which uses gravity magic to deploy a barrier that contains a localized gravitational field. *'Hallowed Ground-Burst:' An ability which causes the barrier she has created to explode. *'Hallowed Ground-Dispersal:' An ability which creates a translucent orange barrier which diffuses the energy of anything it comes into contact with. *'Hallowed Ground-Burst-World:' An ability which creates a barrier with several layers. *'Hallowed Ground–Sakura:' An ability which turns the powerful barrier of the Hallowed Ground into small fragments like sakura petal, which cuts anything it touches and becomes a flexible wall like a willow bamboo to block attacks. *'Blazing Hallowed Ground:' A fire magic and barrier magic fusion spell that creates a super-heated zone inside the barrier. *'Storm Bulwark:' An ability which creates an invisible offensive barrier of raging wind. When her targets touch the barrier, it begins to bulge outward and exploded outward. *'Sacred Shield:' An advanced version of the basic light spell, Holy Shield. This ability allows the user to deploy multiple Holy Shields at once. *'Metamorphosis Magic:' Ancient magic that lets the user create and transform monsters. It also lets the user bend regular monsters to their will. Also, the user can strengthen their monsters. The more precise definition of metamorphosis magic is magic that lets the user manipulate organic substances. Only skilled users can use metamorphosis magic to its full extent however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability. Key: Volume 1 | Post-Orcus | Post-Haltina | During the War with Ehito Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Schoolgirls Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teenagers Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Portal Users Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest